This invention relates to electrical connectors and especially, but not exclusively, to coaxial connectors.
The termination of a coaxial cable to a connector normally involves the preparation of the cable end so all layers of the cable are exposed, including the inner conductor, inner insulation, outer conductor in the form of a screen braid, and the outer insulation. The end of the inner conductor is normally terminated to a removed contact by soldering or crimping, with the inner contact then inserted and locked in place in the connector. Such assembly is time consuming and inconvenient, especially where it occurs in the field. A connector with a contact that could easily terminate to a wire such as the inner conductor of a coaxial cable, as well as easily terminating to the rest of the cable, would be of value.